A wide variety of pillows are sold for comfort and ornamentation. Pillows are generally made by sewing together panels of the appropriate shape i.e. rectangular panels for a pillow having a rectangular appearance; triangular pieces sewn together to make a triangular pillow, and circular pieces sewn together to make a circular pillow. Various tassels and fringes may be added to the basic shape to vary the appearance. Geometric configurations for pillows, or a plurality of pillows sewn together, that are more complex than the basic round, circular, and rectangular have been made. Such pillows have typically required the use of complex patterns and panel shapes or have required the use of sewing procedures or equipment not normally available to the average person.
It is therefore desirable to have a pillow with a distinctive and useful shape which provides both comfort and ornamentation; while at the same time being assembled from geometrically simple and identical pattern pieces and requiring no more than basic sewing skills and equipment. Such a pillow is particularly desirable where it produces an octagonal shape with inclined edges to provide a visually attractive orientation to the fringes and tassels that may be attached.